The Whistle
by newspapervilage
Summary: The mortal had a habit of defeating her whenever her Ixali followers summoned her, but she held the whistle tight. It wasn't because she wanted to see the Roe again. Not at all. F/F, Garuda/OC


**AN: Here's a little piece that was originally going to be a one shot, but I've decided to split it into two, just to keep the flow nice and...flow-y my first for FFXIV, and Garuda is definitely not as in character as she should be, but that's what happens when I have a lady crush on her and decide to write her romantically with my character. OH WELL! Enjoy :)**

**The Whistle**

**Chapter One**

The first time the mortal had defeated her, nothing had come of it. The Natalan Ixali had summoned her, not to be out done by the Amal'jaa or the Kobold's who had summoned their own primals earlier. Garuda knew that the Roegadyn had played a part in the defeat of both Ifrit and Titan, and was almost excited to fight the young woman. When the Hellsguard entered the Howling Eye, Garuda had felt the mortal's heart beat faster as she eyed the god. Opening her eyes, the lady of the vortex stared the Roe down, her dark brown skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, her short bleached blonde hair messy from the winds surrounding them. She was attractive, for a Roegadyn, the normally over the top musculature of her race was downplayed, although the sharpness of her slightly too large nose gave away lineage. Garuda smirked wickedly when the woman pulled her staff from it's holdings on her back. Black mages were always fun to fight.

The battle was long and slightly more impressive than Garuda thought it would be. The girl was skilled in magic, that much was true, but she still hadn't completely mastered the arcane, leading to a few mistakes that almost cost her the fight. The Roe was quick to fix her problems though, and Garuda was impressed by the mortal, though she loath to admit it. Once the girl had defeated her, for the Ixali hadn't summoned her at her strongest form, she grabbed the crystal that had mysteriously formed from the primal's body, and left the howling eye, the harpy-like creature watching her fly away with other mortals from her place on the ground.

The next time the Ixali summoned her, she was slightly stronger than before and she was prepared to wreak havoc throughout Eorzea. The Ultima Weapon was destroyed and Ifrit had already been defeated by a collection of adventurers, weak as he was. Garuda smirked at the thought of the weaker primal being defeated in his stronger form by mortals. It was her turn for destruction and she had begun by destroying a small village in Coerthas with her gales. Her continued rein struck fear in her followers, some of them meeting an untimely death when they crossed her path, her maniacal cackling flowing through the ears of those throughout the frozen land, causing many adventurers to face her in her battlegrounds. None of them lived.

The bodies of adventurers surrounded her Howling Eye, the winds pushing them out of sight and out of Garuda's mind, because although the destruction of mortals is a favourite past time of hers, she could sense another group making their way through the camps of the Natalan's and into her domain. Her focus was shifted onto one of the adventurers. A large Roegadyn female decked out in master black Mage robes had entered the Howling Eye and Garuda knew immediately it was her. The heart beat quickened as it did at their first meeting and the exposed emerald eye stared up at the winged god.

"Laughing, in formation!"

Garuda's eyes widened as the Roegadyn moved to the back of the group of adventurers, her Stardust Rod (a nice upgrade from her last staff) aimed at her, the woman's other hand dancing around the fire that had formed.

_Laughing._

It was a ridiculous name, Garuda had thought as the mortals placed their attack, a Hyur forcing her to focus on him, with his oversized axe that the primal knew was just overcompensation on his part. As the battle raged and her plumes were released, orders were shouted by each of the mortals, who knew that they would do a lot of damage if they weren't dealt with. Garuda smirked as the Roe- no as Laughing- damn the Hellsguard's silly naming conventions- threw up a flare, destroying all of her razor plumes at once. The girl had definitely gotten stronger, the god couldn't deny it. As the battle raged, Laughing continued to fight, the familiar scent of sweat and blood surrounded them as spell after spell was flung. The strength of her summoning had allowed her to call forth her minions, the sisters Chirada and Suparna to help her fight. The sisters were able to cause some damage, but in the end, Garuda was defeated again. Her defeat had caused her to drop one of her crafted weapons, a hobby of hers when her feathers fell. She watched as the Black Mage's eyes widened at the prize, the look of want in the one exposed eye sending shivers through the god's wings. The weapon that dropped was an insignificant one, a Bow forged using thick feathers and magic, but Laughing seemed to want it all the same. One of the other mortals got to it first, and the adventurers had begun to leave the arena. Garuda lay on the ground yet again, watching as disappointment flashed through the Roegadyn's eye.

"I have others you know." The god pushed out, the pain in her beaten body making the words a struggle to form. The green eye shot up to meet the dark voids that were her own eyes.

"W-what?"

Her voice was rough after the fight, exhaustion seeping through as her body slumped slightly, but Garuda's immortal body tingled as the soft voice flowed through her ears.

"Weapons," the god sighed, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "I have more. Bows, spears, axes...even staves, if I feel like making them."

The girl knelt down next to her, shocked that the primal was talking to her so casually, but Laughing couldn't hide the look of want in her eye as the word staves was muttered.

"I want a staff."

The primal grinned evilly, "I know. I can see it in your eye. Sorry girl, I only carry one weapon at a time."

The Roe slumped in defeat her eye downcast as she slowly rose to her feet and turned to the exit. Disappointment ran through Garuda as she realised the girl was leaving. The god realised this was stupid, the mortal was just that, a mortal. Insignificant and soon to be dead, but she still couldn't help but feel a connection to her. She could feel her Ixali believers lending their strength to her again, and she knew that they would have her up and destroying the land in no time again, for a god can never truly die. She glanced up at the tall woman, who's back was to her as she walked towards the exit, the words were out before she could control them.

"I'll make sure to carry a staff next time. You'll just have to come and defeat me again to retrieve it."

The god coughed slightly as the words flew through the air, the Mage sharply turning as they reached her and staring at the fallen primal in shock before the corners of her mouth lifted into a wide smirk.

"Just try and stop me."

Laughing turned and ran towards the exit, leaving a grinning Garuda behind her, who was already planning her next staff design for the girl.


End file.
